


At the Bottom of the Bottle [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Moodboards [35]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Self-Hatred, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: He knows he can’t forget, he hasn’t earned that mercy, but at least for a few hours he can switch it all off.
Series: DBO's Moodboards [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250570
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	At the Bottom of the Bottle [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo Round 3 prompt [ “Alcoholism” [A4]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/190217517295/some-very-interesting-prompts)  
> Card Number: 3085

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
